swtestfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Wookieepedia:Official Friends of Wookieepedia
Official Friends of Wookieepedia are web sites or individuals that Wookieepedia publicly endorses, and in turn, they publicly endorse Wookieepedia. Links to our Official Friends will be provided at the bottom of the Main Page. ''Official Friends of Wookieepedia'' Abel G. Peña Abel G. Peña is currently a very popular Star Wars author, especially for his recent contributions to Star Wars Insider, though being a thoroughly nice guy also helps. Always having many nice things to say about Wookieepedia, he has blogged about us, links to his own page here from his website, and helped us promote our First Anniversary by providing a great quote for our press release. Wookieepedia is extremely honored to have Abel G. Peña as a valued Official Friend! Club Jade Club Jade is an online community that started in 1995 for discussion of Star Wars novels. Dark Spork, webmaster of Club Jade, designed Wookieepedia's current logo, and the Club Jade website has a permanent link to Wookieepedia. Wookieepedia is proud to be associated with Club Jade! Daniel Wallace Daniel Wallace is a veteran Star Wars writer, who has penned several Essential Guides titles in addition to numerous articles for the Star Wars Insider. He is very active in the Star Wars community and confesses to being "a giant fan of Wookieepedia". It is a great honor to have Dan Wallace as an Official Friend of Wookieepedia! The Lego® Star Wars Wiki The Lego® Star Wars Wiki is an online encyclopedia about Lego® Star Wars toys and games. The wiki was originally founded by in August, 2007. The wiki suffered from inactivity until it was adopted by in May 2008, and since then it has started to grow again. The community of Wookieepedia is proud to have the Lego® Star Wars Wiki as Official Friends! Skywalker.dk Skywalker.dk is a prominent Danish Star Wars message board. Wookieepedia is proud to have Skywalker.dk as an Official Friend! Star Wars Fanboy Association The Star Wars Fanboy Association (SWFA) is a website that features varied Star Wars articles and essays from authors such as Pablo Hidalgo, Abel G. Peña, and Daniel Wallace. Many SWFA members went on to contribute to the Expanded Universe. Wookieepedia is pleased to be friends with the Star Wars Fanboy Association! Star Wars Fanpedia ''Star Wars'' Fanpedia is a wikia dedicated to reporting on and discussing news and rumors relating to [[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]], Star Wars Rebels, the stand-alone films, and all other future Star Wars projects. Its secondary focus is to document the many different forms of non-canon Star Wars fan activity, including fan clubs, fan films, and fan websites. Wookieepedia is pleased to call Star Wars Fanpedia a mutual friend! Star Wars: The Old Republic Wiki Star Wars: The Old Republic Wiki is a wiki dedicated to the Star Wars: The Old Republic MMORPG by BioWare. Wookieepedia is pleased to count Star Wars: The Old Republic Wiki among our friends! SWGames SWGames is a wiki dedicated to the gaming side of Star Wars. Wookieepedia is pleased to count SWGames among our friends! TeeKay-421 TeeKay-421 is the Belgian Star Wars Fanclub. It is run by Tim Veekhoven, a well known Star Wars fan who has contributed no less than 3 entries to the Databank, and is a casual Wookieepedian. TeeKay-421 helped celebrate Wookieepedia's First Anniversary, and has interviewed one of our administrators for its magazine. Wookieepedia is proud of its friendship with TeeKay-421! TFWiki.net TFWiki.net, the Transformers Wiki, is a wiki dedicated to the world of Transformers, with unique Star Wars "Crossovers" content. Wookieepedia is pleased to count TFWiki.net among our friends! Tom Hodges Tom Hodges is a Star Wars artist whose work includes Reversal of Fortune, Evasive Action: Recruitment, Evasive Action: Prey, The Mandalorians: People and Culture, and You Can Draw: Star Wars. Wookieepedia is proud to have Tom Hodges as an official friend, and looks forward to more great work from him! Nominations and selection process If you are a member of a site that would like to be an Official Friend of Wookieepedia, or if you just want to nominate another site, please see Official Friends of Wookieepedia/Nominations. Official Friends of Wookieepedia